


angel wings and butterfly tattoos

by sanriotoy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, F/F, F/M, domestic abuse, so sleepy, wellllllll im tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanriotoy/pseuds/sanriotoy
Summary: Damara Megido was ruthless. She was a killer in red lipstick. Men quivered before her. Those who didn't were either very brave, or very stupid.Either applies here.However, what happens when the punk falls for the doe?





	

It started last summer break. 

Or at least you think so.

Damara was a hellraiser. She graffitied hearts and x-os into walls and church pews, threw her cigarettes at park benches, and stomped on dried worms on the pavement. And for some reason, Meulin was infatuated with her. 

Meulin Leijon was everything Damara wanted to be. She was sweet and small in a long committed relationship with bouncy hair and a quiet smile. Lipstick was never on her teeth. She was always happy. Giggling. Laughing. Her voice made hard-as-nails-punk-rock Damara Megido smile. And god, she was in love with her.

Meulin often seeked comfort under a tiny, well shaded tree. Sometimes Damara would join her. They would play with each others hair and draw on each others arms in sharpie, little dots, maybe stars, but mostly dots, as if they were playing a game of connect the dots on each others skin. It seemed so innocent. Meulin was innocent. 

It had come out a couple months later that Kurloz was hurting Meulin. He had been for a really long time. As in, eighth grade. She was silent about it. The fruit punch kisses they shared and the shots they drank were just blankets upon blankets of bruises and bitemarks and secrets that if told, would sacrifice Meulin’s future and the people she loved. She lived in a state of fear that every aching word she said would disrupt the lips of the man she had trusted so. Vomit stained her polished heart. Blood covered his hands. 

So, Damara did the only thing she knew what to do. She confronted him, then fought him. Mud was in his mouth and the grass was stained with clumps of the personality he had stolen from Meulin, centimeter by centimeter, picking and choosing. Maybe he was happy that rainy day. He was a masochist in that way. 

So, under that shady tree, with a glass of pink lemonade with red lipstick at the top, Meulin Leijon was happy. Her sundress in the wind and her hair up, holding her girlfriend’s well manicured hand with her lips painted scarlet. Her smile was gentle. After mess upon mess, she was finally happy.

Damara placed her lips on Meulin’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> GOD IM GAY. also this is short srry i got tired and lazy  
> damara/meulin is so canon i lov dammeu


End file.
